A Smile Is All I Need
by Mikadaphne28
Summary: (A Christmas pre-DGUOM special) Even on special occasions, with special people with their special ways to make you feel special, aren't enough to keep you happy. When that happens, you just give up. Too bad persistence comes in friends who won't leave you alone, no matter what. (Warning: There is no happy ending here. There will be a slight character death.) COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

***Note: This event took place before the _Don't Give Up On Me_ timeline; a few years back. In other words, Rico's not here. You'll just be getting a glimpse of clues to the future, aka possible spoilers. If you can get them, that is. ;)**

***Unintentionally long. That's why it's a _story_.**

***There may be a case of 'OOC' here.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Smile Is All I Need<strong>

* * *

><p>"Layla?" Kowalski jogged down the steps once he got the text from said girl to go down. "This so called emergency of yours better not be another ploy to get me out of my room again."<p>

"Kowalski." He looked up at Ma just as he reached the bottom. The woman smiled at him and waved him over to the living room. "Over here." He nodded and joined her in the living room, looking over at Johnson seated on one couch. "So now we have Kowalski to join us. Come sit, child." She ushered the boy to a chair. "We're just waiting for Layla, Manfredi and Skipper to finish loading those presents."

"Uh, Ma," Kowalski frowned and turned to the lady, "what are we doing _exactly_?"

Ma crossed her arms and frowned. "_Kowalski_." The boy froze on his seat at the reprimanding tone, ignoring the snickers coming from Johnson. "Do you know what today is?"

"Uh..." The boy pulled at his collar and his eyes darted about nervously. "Friday?" The snickers turned into laughter and Kowalski turned red with embarrassment as Ma sighed and shook her head.

"If you weren't so cooped up trying to make what ever it is you have started, you would know what today is." The boy stared blankly at her before dropping his gaze as Johnson continued to laugh.

"How can you NOT know what today is?!" A voice called out directly from behind a plain looking pine tree, making everyone shout in fright as they stared at the plant like it would suddenly uproot itself from the pot and go after them on branch-like feet. "Oh cheesesticks. I ruined it."

Johnson chuckled nervously, playing with his scarf. "Don't worry, guys. It's just Layla." After the collective sighs and the attempts to calm their racing hearts, everyone turned to the pine tree.

"Layla!"

"Uh," the girl's head popped out, looking over them. She walked out with a sheepish smile. "Surprise?"

Kowalski crossed his arms and glared at her. "Halloween's over, Layla. Enough with the scares already." The girl merely clasped her hands behind her back and nodded, clamping her teeth on the insides of her lips. "It's not funny."

"No. Not funny. Not, funny, AT ALL." She nodded with her words, biting down hard on her lip.

"Layla," Ma called out sternly with her hand never leaving her heart since after the 'talking tree' incident, "you almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you were out with Skipper and Manfredi, taking care of the presents." The grin left her face and she bowed her head.

"Sorry, Ma."

"How did you even get in here?"

"Ninja skills!" She burst into giggles.

"Why did I even ask?" Ma murmured to herself and shook her head at the girl. "Just, don't do it again."

Layla looked up quickly, a glint in her eyes. "Okay." Before Ma could ask about the look, snow laden boots ran into the living and Skipper and Manfredi looked around cautiously.

"We heard screams. What happened?" Skipper asked.

Layla giggled behind her gloves, earning her a raised brow from the boy.

"Really?" He crossed his arms and shook his head at her, even though a smile played at his lips, along with Manfredi. "You shouldn't be scaring people like that. It's Christmas, doll."

"In two days." The girl's eyes sparkled behind her glasses and she threw her arms in the air. "Merry Christmas, guys!" She cried delightfully and clapped her hands happily before clasping them and turning to Johnson. "Happy Hanukkah to you, Johnson."

He bowed graciously, even tilting an imaginary hat at her. "Thank you, darling." She giggled and did a little curtsy. The boy grinned and held out an arm before gesturing out. "Shall we?"

"Ma and I have cookies baking in the oven. We'll wait for those before we set off."

"Ooh. Cookies." Manfredi rubbed his hands gleefully and started for the kitchen, but Skipper was standing by the doorway, smirking at him.

"Those cookies aren't for you, Manfredi."

"Aw." He turned to face Layla, who had followed him. "Can't I have just one?"

"No."

Manfredi pouted. "But I'm a hungry child. Please? Just one?"

The girl frowned and placed her hands on her hips. "Continue on, Manfredi, and I won't give you a single cookie later." She crossed her arms as the boy copied her earlier frown. "Those cookies are for the hospital."

"Oh." The boy blinked and then nodded. "Of course. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I found a recipe for pretzels online. Ma's going to make them for dinner later."

The boy fist pumped as Johnson rolled his eyes. "Yes! Pretzels for dinner."

"Shall we head off now?" Johnson asked the group as Kowalski and Ma joined them.

The woman nodded and kissed each of their heads with a smile. "Be careful, sweethearts."

"Yes, Ma!" The five chorused before going out the door.

"Don't forget the curfew!"

"Yes, Ma!" Layla called back, looking down at the piece of metal wrapped outside of her gloves. "We'll be back on time, swear! I'll drag them all back on their tushes! Oh." She stopped short and turned around. "I FORGOT THE COOKIES!"

* * *

><p>"They're so adorable." Layla cooed softly as she looked through the small window of the doors. A bunch of children dressed in the usual hospital garb. Some were gathered near the middle where a couple of nurses were standing. Some were at their beds with a relative or two, but all of them had no hair on top of their heads.<p>

"Ready?" Kowalski asked the girl with a grin on his face after he had talked to the nurse beside him. He had on a green hat with elf ears, with Johnson and Manfredi wearing the same thing. Layla, wearing a headband with antlers on it, nodded and pushed open the door.

"Merry Christmas, guys!" She twirled into the middle with a huge grin and threw her hands into the air. "How's it going, people of the world?" A gasp came from some of the kids, before everyone rushed to the girl.

"Layla!"

"Halo, little elf people." Some of the kids giggled before one of them raised a hand. "Jacie?"

"Where's Skipper?"

"Oh right. Wait." She backed up a bit before gesturing to the double doors. "I welcome," Manfredi pulled open one door while Johnson pulled open the other, "St Nicholas! Aka, Santa Claus!"

"Santa!"

"Oh oh." A murmur came from the boy with the Santa hat and false beard before he was overwhelmed by the crowd of squealing children. Layla stood off to the side giggling while her friends stared at the mass in amusement and slight horror.

"Guess who's a crowd favorite?" Johnson jokingly called out, earning a glare from 'Santa'.

"Alright, children!" Layla called to the group as Skipper struggled to get into the room. "Santa's got a present for each and every one of you."

The children cheered and clapped happily.

"Only," Kowalski added as he reached into the bag in his hand and pulled out a small pouch full of assorted goods, "if you be good little kids and form a line."

"We also have freshly baked cookies!"

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the children were settled down and listening attentively to Johnson as the boy told them a story about dragons and pirate ships, with Manfredi acting out some parts.<p>

Layla plopped down beside Skipper and looked down at his spread out form on one of the beds. "Howya doing, Santa?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Still up for a visit?" The boy quickly sat up and looked at her hopefully.

"Is it time?" She didn't answer, but looked over at Kowalski, who was sitting across from them. Kowalski grinned at them and got to his feet.

"Come on. While they're still distracted." Discreetly, they crept to the door, mindful of the nurses who were busy talking with the other adults as they listened in to the interactive storytelling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you." Kowalski froze in his steps as the words found their way to his ears. He turned to see Skipper looking down at the ground, and then turned to see Layla smiling at them. "For doing this." They were in the middle of a deserted hallway, heading toward their destination which was only a few doors away. They almost got caught a few times along the way, but with Skipper's sneakiness and Kowalski's knowledge of the hallways, they managed to stay out of sight.

Kowalski looked to Layla again and back to Skipper. "Uh...no problem, McGrath."

Skipper sighed and looked up with a small smile. "You two didn't have to do this. In fact, you could be in trouble right now."

"All in this together, McGrath. If we fall, we're dragging you with us." Kowalski chuckled quietly as Skipper grinned.

"Got it."

Layla placed a hand on Skipper's shoulder as they paused before a door. "Besides, I would do anything to make sure families stay together and happy, contented at least. And you're my foster brother. I would do anything to keep you happy." Without waiting for a reply, the girl took a step away from the door and gestured to the door. "Go on."

Skipper took a deep breath before pushing down on the handle and opening the door slowly.

Kowalski looked at his watch. "You have ten minutes before someone checks in with the patients, McGrath."

"Nope. You're coming with me." Skipper shook his head with a smirk and proceeded to grab the two of them. "Come on." He pulled them inside and closed the door behind them. "She'd like to see you guys again."

The quiet beep beep beep was somehow calming to the three of them in the room. There was only one patient, but she was the only one that mattered at the moment.

"This is supposed to be your time, Skipper. We can't intrude."

"It's fine. I-"

"Skipper?" A weak voice called out to the boy, who froze, before slowly turning around.

He stared in awe at the woman hooked up to an IV bag and a machine, propped up on a few pillows. She looked worn and weary, but still beautiful in his eyes. He watched happily as she sat up slowly and looked over the three of them.

"Skipper," the voice was no longer weak, "what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here." He opened his mouth to speak but was quickly cut off. "Oh, get over here already." Without a word, the boy bounded into the open arm that wasn't being held down by the IV. "Oh my dear Leslie..."

"Mom." Skipper groaned as he leaned back, sitting on the bed. "It's Skipper. Not that, yuck." The woman frowned and slapped the back of his head. "Ow."

"Now you listen here, mister. I happen to like that name enough to give it to you."

"But it's girly." The boy whispered to the woman, earning another whack. "Ow."

"It is not, boy. Now stop complaining. There's nothing you can do about it." Skipper pouted. The woman smiled at him, before pinching his cheek with her one available hand.

"Mom! No, not," the next thing he was crushed in a hug that showed the strength of a bear rather than a woman on the hospital bed, "mhf." She held the boy away from her and pinched his cheek again.

"Aren't you just adorable, Skippy?"

"MOM. Stop it."

The woman chuckled lightly before pulling Skipper to one side and looking over to where Layla and Kowalski awkwardly stood, with smiles on their faces.

"Layla, Kowalski, come on." The two looked at each other before walking to the bed uncertainly.

"Good evening, Mrs. McGrath." They chorused at the same time, but the woman waved it away.

"Oh please, I'm not that old. And you're practically like my very own, since you two live with this little pig here."

"Agh." Skipper buried his head into a spare pillow and groaned into it as his mother ignored him and gave the two a warm smile.

"Now, how many times do I have to tell you two to call me Lady?"

"Around 5, 6, 7 times maybe," Kowalski tapped his chin as he looked at the ceiling, "I wasn't counting." Lady blinked at the boy before eyeing his figure up and down.

His eyes caught onto something, but he felt the gaze, and suddenly grew shy and rubbed his arm nervously as the woman shook her head.

"You, my boy, need to get out more." She turned to Skipper. "Have you been helping this poor boy?" She reached for one of Kowalski's arms and pulled him close. "Look at him. All frail and wimpy. So delicate. Only a lady should be delicate."

"Ow!" Kowalski cried out when she pinched his skin.

"So weak. And would you look at his skin? So pale and pasty. It's not a good color, boy. No." She tsked and dropped the limp arm as the pale boy turned bright red and rubbed the arm. "How is he going to get a girlfriend looking like that?"

"Wh-wha?" Kowalski stuttered, already a nice shade of red. To the side, Layla and Skipper giggled, stopping when Kowalski glared at them.

"I'm surprised you don't have glasses what with Layla talking about how you like to stay in your room doing whatchamacalit." At this statement though, both boys slowly turned to look at Layla, who quickly looked away.

"Layla," Kowalski folded his arms, "what is she talking about?"

"Have you been telling on us?" Skipper glared accusingly at the girl, who blinked back at them innocently and shook her head.

"By right," Lady burst out, "she should!" She gestured with one hand to Kowalski. "Just look at that boy. All lanky, no grace." She pointed at Layla. "You need to feed this boy. I want meat on those bones. Understood, soldier?"

Layla saluted the woman with a grin. "Yes, ma'am!"

"And you," Lady turned to Skipper, "make sure he gets fit and right. Exercise, every single day! No matter what."

"Yes ma'am!" Skipper copied Layla's earlier response.

"Alright. Now," she frowned at Skipper, "I also heard that you're a big bully to this very boy here."

"Uh," he winced when Lady clamped two fingers and a thumb onto his ear, "ow ow ow ow ow."

"Play nice, Leslie. Or else. Do you hear me, mister?" She finally let go of his ear.

"Ow." He rubbed his ear and frowned.

"I said, do you-"

"Yes ma'am." He quickly spoke, straightening his back in the process and saluting her yet again.

Lady let out a long, ragged breath and leaned back against the mountain of pillows propped on the headboard as she closed her eyes.

"Mom?" Skipper blinked and scooted closer. "Are you okay? Did you take your medicine? Do I have to call the doctor?"

"I'm fine, Skipper." She spoke softly, using the one hand to stroke his head before pulling it closer for a kiss on top. "I'm fine, my baby..."

"Mom?"

Her eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at Skipper. "Aw...Look at you. The last time I saw you, you were just a tiny wittle," she cooed and pinched his cheek again, "baby."

The boy frowned and rubbed his sore cheek. "Mom. I was here yesterday."

She ignored him and pulled him into another hug. "And you've grown so much. Oh my baby's a big boy now." Skipper groaned again, burying his face into the woman's neck when he heard snickers coming from behind him. She moved back and smiled at him. "Now, tell me. Do you have a girlfriend?"

The blood rushed to his cheeks as the snickers grew into barely contained laughter. "MOM. No. Never."

"Are you sure? I'd really like to meet my replacement."

"No. Nobody's replacing you."

Lady sighed and ruffled his hair at bit. "I'd like to think that there would be someone to take care of you."

"I have Layla. Ow." He rubbed his head after she whacked the back of his head again and wagged a finger at him.

"She is not your housemaid, boy. She's your sister. You better treat your sister right, do you hear me, soldier?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Lady sighed again and stroked his head before placing her hand on the mattress. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked down to see Skipper holding onto it with both hands, although he wasn't looking at her.

"I'll be fine, Skipper. I just want you to be happy, okay?" He didn't answer but continued to hold onto her hand. "You two." Lady narrowed her eyes at Layla and Kowalski. "Help him find a proper woman. I want someone who will stand up to him and love him. Nothing much I want from the unlucky girl, but that's all I need. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." The two chorused again, though Kowalski was feeling a little uneasy as his eyes drifted back to the machine on the other side of the bed.

"Alright." She let out another ragged breath and closed her eyes. "That was painfully exhausting."

"Mom?" Skipper raised his head and studied her relaxed features. "Do you want me to call the doctors now?"

A murmur passed her lips but he didn't catch it.

"What was that, mom?" He leaned closer and she murmured again.

"_I love you..._" The words were forced and wispy and he looked back to study her again, unintentionally squeezing her hand again.

"I love you too, mom." A small smile managed to grace her face, but she didn't open her eyes. "But I'm still calling the doctors. You look in pain." Indeed, the smile was gone and replaced by a grimace.

Skipper turned to Layla and Kowalski, each in their own world, minding their own business. "Uh, could one of you-" He was interrupted by a sharp shrill that sent his heart tumbling.

Layla gasped and stepped away as Kowalski paled, if it was possible for the already pale boy.

"Skipper. I..."

He ignored him and turned to the hand nestled in his. It was no longer holding onto him; just lying limp. "Mom." He looked up at the peaceful looking face. "Mom?" He gently squeezed the hand, not even realizing that Layla had run out of the room. "Mom?" The shrill sound kept mocking him, telling him what had happened to her. "Mom, please don't do this to me." He shook her head again, suddenly feeling tears fall down his face and onto the white bedspread. Her voice filled his head, reprimanding him and telling him that soldiers do not cry. He quickly wiped them away but gave up on the task and placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her again. "Mom, please. Don't do this to me. I can't," he sniffled, "I can't do this right now. It's Christmas Eve tomorrow. You _have,_ to be there." He breathed in deeply and forced a smile on. "You promised."

"Skipper," Kowalski spoke slowly and uncertainly, "I don't think she's..." He trailed off when Skipper dropped his head and wrapped his arms around Lady. "I'm sorry..."

It was a complete blur to Skipper afterwards.

The door opened in the distance, letting in a stream of people. Someone tried to get him off, but he refused to let go until a few more hands joined in. He struggled out of the hold as orders and words were thrown around him.

_"Hurry! We need to get her back online, NOW!"_

_"Skipper?"_

_"Someone get the Captain!"_

_"No! Let me go! I need her!"_

_"She'll be fine, Skipper. You need to calm down."_

_"Please!"_

_"Listen to me."_

_"She's my mom! Let me go!"_

_"You need to calm down, boy."_

_"Skipper, you need to-"_

_"NO! MOMMY!"_

_"Skipper, please."_

Next thing he knew, he was pushing through the double doors leading to the parking lot.

_"Leslie! Wait!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Knock knock." Layla pushed open the door and peeked in. "May I come in?" There was no reply from either boys, but she knew they were in.

At the moment, Kowalski was sitting on his bed, staring across the room until she had come in. "Merry Christmas, Kowalski."

With a nod from him, she closed the door behind her and walked inside, carrying a tray with two plates, two bowls of soup and two glasses of juice.

Hours after the incident, Johnson and Manfredi had managed to calm a frantic and worried Ma by helping a couple of police officers find Skipper, who was close to being a Popsicle. Still not satisfied, the woman made sure that Skipper would be in Kowalski's room from now on, ordering Johnson and Manfredi to move every single item Skipper owned to his share of the room.

"It's Christmas." Kowalski stated blankly as Layla made her way over to him. She didn't say anything as she placed the tray on the bedside table. "Christmas." He chuckled dryly and looked at her when she sat on the bed. "It's the jolliest day of the season."

"Hungry yet?"

"I've got quite the appetite. After all, I've been busy loathing the worse holiday possible."

"Kowalski..." She placed a hand on one of his, but he didn't respond. She smiled, but she knew it displayed sadness more than happiness.

She spoke to him in a low and soft voice that she hoped wouldn't reach the ears of the third person hidden somewhere in the room. "He's going to be fine."

"It's weird. I think I actually don't want him to feel this way."

"He'll be fine. Trust me."

"He's been down there," they looked over by the other bed, which was empty and rumpled, "staring at the wall since he woke up. Not even one single bathroom break."

"Did he...?"

"No." He shook his head and nodded to a plate of food and a glass of milk on the table over there. "Still there."

Layla sighed, reached over to the tray and grabbed a plate before handing it to Kowalski. "Will you at least eat this?" Kowalski eyed the warm food and looked away. "Please?"

"I can't."

"You haven't eaten for two days, Kowalski." She scooted closer, careful to keep her voice low. "I know what you're doing, okay? You're trying to reassure him that he's not alone in this, that we all miss her."

"Ma's not the only one I think of as a mother figure." He paused. "She kept us in line here at the orphanage. Helping Ma build this place. Heck, Skipper practically owns this place. That's why Ma lets him get away with stuff."

"I know, sweetheart." She sighed when she saw the look on his face. That is, until a memory caught up to her and she smiled. "Remember what she said?" He turned to her and she continued. "That I have to put some 'meat on your bones'?" The boy looked down at his hands before reaching for the plate, which Layla handed with a preppy smile. "That's it. And I thought I was going to have to feed you like a big baby." She poked his arm with a cheeky grin and he stuck out his tongue at her. "Well," she hopped off the bed, grabbed the tray and started walking to the other bed.

It was unmade, with the covers hanging off one side, but she could see the black tuff of hair peeking out from the other side.

She looked back at Kowalski, who nodded with a sad smile. She swallowed and rounded the other bed, seeing Skipper curled against the corner where the bed met the wall. "Merry Christmas, Skipper."

"You don't celebrate Christmas, Layla."

She kept her smile, though it was growing smaller with the dreaded tone he was using.

"Doesn't mean I can't. Come on," she bent down after setting the tray of food and gently pulled on his warm and sweaty arm, "let's-"

He whipped his arm from her grasp and glared at her. "Leave me alone."

Her happiness dropped drastically when she saw him. His eyes were red, along with his nose, and Layla knew better than to think that the water gathering in them was nothing. Nevertheless, she sat down slowly beside him as he turned back to staring blankly at the wall. "Skipper, come on. You haven't eaten. I brought you breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You," she grabbed the tray and gingerly placed it on her lap, "need to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I won't object that you should be in bed, but at least eat something so you can take some medicine."

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Leslie..." she started off slowly and looked down at the tray with a frown, "I won't leave until you eat something. If you won't, I guess I'll have to-"

"I said," she looked up just in time to see him grab the tray and throw it away, "I'm not hungry!" She stared, wide eyed, as the contents of the tray spilled over the carpet and some of it on the wall. She turned her gaze back to Skipper, trying to keep her heart under control as someone dropped down behind her and pulled her back.

Kowalski wrapped his arms around the girl as if he was protecting her from Skipper. "What is wrong with you?" Kowalski glared at Skipper, who glared back. "You didn't have to do that."

"I said I wasn't hungry. Was that so hard?!" The boy turned his furious gaze to Layla. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Grow up, Skipper!" A soft whimper came from the girl as she tried to intervene. "You're not the only one to lose someone! Every single one of us here has lost someone!"

"It's not like you watched them die like I did!" Silence finally lapsed into the room except for the heavy breathing of the children. "Well, did you?" Kowalski closed his eyes when he heard the break in the other boy's voice. "Did you?" He knew better than to answer, but he could hear the pain. "What kind of Christmas is this?"

"Leslie..." Layla reached out for Skipper, who just shrunk away, shaking his head.

"No, no. Stop calling me that." A sob escaped from his lips. "Leave me alone."

"Layla," Kowalski started pulling the girl away but she merely took his hand off and crawled toward Skipper.

"No," he tried to get his hand back, but she kept her grip on it with both hands. He used the other to try to pry them off, but it was fruitless in his 'currently sick' state. "Layla, leave me alone. Please."

She ignored the plea and simply sat there, using one hand to rub his back while the other was wrapped tightly around his hand.

He gave up after a while and closed his eyes, but a tear snuck out and dropped onto his hand.

"She's dead." He said through raspy breaths and shook his head in denial. "She's dead. Gone. I'm never going to see her again."

Layla didn't say a word as she continued to rub his back, and neither did Kowalski as he sat down beside her and played with his hands. After a while, Skipper dropped his head into the girl's neck, making her hug him. The only sounds that filled the room were the quiet whimpers and ragged breaths.


	4. Chapter 4

After the doctor had checked on Skipper and Ma had changed his clothes for the day, Layla entered the room with Kowalski, already done with clean up. The girl made herself comfortable on the bed, just stroking the sleeping boy's head lightly, while Kowalski stood by.

"I didn't want to alarm him." Layla didn't stop stroking Skipper's head, and she didn't look up at Kowalski either. "I knew what was happening." She paused, but still didn't look up.

"What do you mean?"

"I saw the machine, the heart rate monitor. Her pulse, it was getting weak. I-I," she finally looked up, seeing her flustered friend struggling to say something, "I wanted to say something, but she distracted me." He sniffed unexpectedly and looked at Skipper. "I think she was trying to keep me from telling anyone. She's smart."

Layla gave him a gentle smile. "She never would have been made Lieutenant Commander of the US Navy if she wasn't like that."

"Ex." Kowalski corrected softly with his head down. "Ex-Lieutenant Commander." She merely nodded blindly and rested her head on the wall. "At least we made her last moments the best, right?" He looked at her hopefully, and she gave him the same gentle smile.

She closed her eyes, and only opened them when she felt the bed dip before her.

"How did you handle losing your brother?"

She smiled briefly and placed her head back on the wall. "I didn't."

"I don't get it." She shook her head.

"You can't understand death, Kowalski. I couldn't handle losing him. I was barely legal enough to understand the word."

"Then how did you get over him?"

The girl closed her eyes again and giggled.

"Layla? Have you finally lost it?"

Without opening her eyes, she spoke. "You should have seen the faces of those officers when they told me what happened to him. Someone told me, in complete awe, that I just took it in stride and said, 'so, what you're saying is that he's dead?'." She opened her eyes with a grin. "I think I watched too many movies back then."

"_Wow_. You are heartless." She rolled her eyes at his joking tone and punched his arm.

"Dude, no. I had a brother. He likes, no loves, action movies and watched them whenever he could. Technically, anything he loved, so did I. I love food, playing sports...now that I think about it, he made me do his Math homework. That sneak."

"I know. And sometimes you couldn't just buy stuff, so you two decided to search up how to make them...and there you have our private baker, carpenter, engineer and mathematician here. Free of charge too."

Layla giggled and punched his arm as she replied in the same joking tone. "I do get paid around here, ya know? Anyways." She took in a deep breath. "So me, being the inquisitive little worm I am, decided to be curious and asked what happened to those people that went down and didn't wake up." She leaned closer to him. "Do you know what he told me?"

"What?"

Layla cleared her throat as she attempted to lower her voice to make it manlier. "'_They're dead, G_'." She threw her arms in the air. "Cue explosion in the background! Boom!"

Kowalski stared at her for a while before shaking his head.

"I think I know where you get your straightforwardness."

She grinned widely. "Nothing better than being straight to the point. Of course," she continued as her eyes glazed over by the memory she was reliving, "I was still curious, and I asked what that meant. And he said '_it's when they have to go, and can't come back_'. And I said,"

_"Why not?"_

_"Because they can't, G. But don't worry, they'll be fine. They're not in pain anymore and they'll be able to finally sleep without having to worry about anything happening to them, or their loved ones."_

_"They're not going to wake up? Like, ever? Never ever?"_

_"Nope. Unless they're ghosts or zombies."_

Kowalski raised an incredulous brow at her. "He seriously told you that?"

She nodded slowly and patted the palm of her hand. "Yup. And then he showed me what they looked like when I asked what those were. Can I say curiosity killed the cat?"

"That is not normal. That is definitely not what you should show a little kid. What was he thinking?"

"Yeah," she drawled and wiggled her nose, "I got scarred for weeks and refused to leave his side during that time, not even when he had to go to the men's washroom. You got me there though. Yeah, it's not his fault that caffeine and stress decided to get to him. He's not exactly the best brother. Sometimes I wonder if we're even related at all. I mean, he hates Math, but keeps teaching me how to do it. It's insane, right?" She peeked at the curious boy before her and smiled. "But it was enough for me. He was enough for me. And with everything he did for me? I think I was enough for him."

"Still...that was not what he should have done. He should have just said that they were creatures you never want to meet, or something like that."

Layla rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, whatever. But that got me thinking, while he was preparing the movies featuring zombies and or ghosts, that maybe he's right."

"With showing you scary pictures and scarring you for life?"

"No, silly." Layla reached over and punched him again. "I just thought that they were in a better place. And when those officers came to tell me about the accident, I just thought, 'hey, he's in a better place now. He deserves it. He works so hard for me, he needs a break.'"

"You really thought that?"

"Yeah," she stuck out her tongue at him, "I was that mature."

"That's hard to believe."

She stuck out her tongue at him again. "I'm serious though. Then they brought me here, I met Skipper, and-"

"Practically forced him into being your friend by threatening to cry to Ma about him hurting you when he absolutely did no such thing?"

"I was lonely." She crossed her arms with a huff. "I wanted to talk to a breathing person who wasn't an adult or an inanimate object."

"I thought you told me that you first had an actual conversation with him when you ran into his room and hid in his bed because you thought there was a monster in your closet?"

"I heard voices in the closet, not a monster, okay? And," she rolled her eyes exasperatedly, arms still crossed, "when we investigated the mysterious voices, it was just Manfredi and Johnson hiding out in my closet."

"You never told me why they were there."

"I had a stash in there..." Layla murmured under her breath.

"Stash of what?"

"Chocolates and candies...those thieves ate out my entire stash! I had like, five bags of the good stuff and they just finished it all! Marshmallow heads!" She burst out angrily, before slapping her hands over her mouth and looking over at Skipper. She let out a sigh when she realized that he was still asleep, until an eye lazily opened and looked up at her. "Skipper? You're awake? For how long?"

"I can't exactly sleep peacefully with you two talking like I was never here."

"Oh. Sorry." She got up, along with Kowalski. "We'll leave."

Skipper shifted on the bed with his back to them, tucking himself in. "For your information, you owe me for 'saving' your life from those _scary closet monsters_."

"Give me a break! I was eight with an overactive imagination!"

"You still owe me."

"I gave you my slice of a cake during dinner." She frowned. "It was triple chocolate. Chocolate cake, chocolate filing and chocolate icing."

"And it was yummy."

"I hate you."

"I love you too, sis."

"You even had the nerve to enjoy it in front of me too! Chocolate stealer! The lot of you!"

Skipper turned his head to her and stuck out his tongue. "That's what you get for blackmailing me. And you still owe me." He repeated before burying himself deeper into the covers. "Now go away. I want to sleep."

"Fine." She pulled Kowalski out of the room, but before she could close the door behind her, she called out. "But I am not giving you my slice of cake again! Especially if it's chocolate!" She slammed the door shut, but it opened a second later before he could say anything. "And don't you dare pull out the sick card on me, mister! I took care of you and fed you like a big baby!"

Skipper rolled his eyes under the covers once the door was closed. "Weirdo!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Cue another eye roll.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO."

"LAYLA!" Ma's sharp voice made them jump. "Leave the poor boy alone! He's sick and trying to sleep!"

"But-"

"No. The boy needs to be well enough for the service. It's for his mother and her platoon, so he needs his rest now if he wants to attend too."

"I know, but I was just-"

"Go to your room."

"But-"

"Go to your room. NOW. No excuses. It's late, and you're going to wake up the rest of the building if you keep this up."

Skipper chuckled once the girl walked away mumbling, but it soon turned into a fit of sneezes.

"Bless you." Skipper looked up to see Kowalski leaning against the wall with a grin on his face.

"I thought you were with her?" The sick boy asked, though it was muffled because of his condition.

"I was." He chuckled. "She didn't notice that I slipped back in."

"She's going to be so mad when she finds out that you've got better ninja skills." The two snickered, though Skipper's was more of distorted sniffles.

Kowalski nodded and walked over to his bed, slipping under the covers. "Get your rest. You'll need it, _Captain_." The boy winked and saluted him. They both snuggled into their beds and turned off their lights. "I'll be right here if you need anything."

_One minute later..._

"Uh, Kowalski?"

Kowalski groaned, turned on the light and looked over at the form on the other bed. "What is it, Skipper?"

"Can I get water?"

"Couldn't you wait for tomorrow?"

"Now, Kowalski."

Kowalski dropped back on the bed and turned off the light. "Tomorrow."

"I need water. And you said-"

"Ugh...Fine." The covers flew off the other bed as Kowalski trudged out of it. "You give a helping hand and they abuse it." The boy shook his head as Skipper hid his grin. "I am _not _doing this again."


	5. Chapter 5

_Three days later, and three days before New Year's Eve..._

The service was quick, and the soldiers were already done with the salutes and ceremony. The rest of the crowd had dispersed, leaving a few people beyond to stare at the freshly made mound in the ground, with its own headstone.

Skipper was kneeling before the grave, eyes closed as he gripped tightly onto the folded American flag one of the soldiers had given him.

Johnson, Manfredi Layla, Kowalski and Ma had already paid their respects, placing white lilies on top. The first four were standing by, waiting for him while Ma had to go home and handle things with her new paid right hand, Charlie.

He felt someone kneel next to him, but he took no notice of the person and just looked up at the words engraved on the headstone.

"_Lady McGrath. A beloved mother and friend._" He blinked when he realized that the words he was reading was being spoken by the person beside him. "Your mother was a real hero, son. It was an honor to have her serve. She was such a lovely person."

He blinked again and turned to the man beside him. He got a good look at the mysterious man, who was in a Navy uniform, quite like the only his mother was currently wearing.

"You knew my mother?" The man turned his head and smiled at him.

"Knew her? I trained her, Skipper."

He narrowed his eyes at the mysterious man. "How do you know me? I've never met you before."

The man chuckled as he got to his feet. "Suspicious. Just like your mother. It has served her well, though." He saluted Skipper with a warm smile. "Vice Admiral Ramison of the US Navy. At your service."

"S-Sir." Skipper blinked yet again, wide eyed at the man before him. He continued staring at him as he got to his feet until he looked at his right hand, the only not holding onto the flag, and then quickly placed it into a salute. "Sir." He repeated, more firmly, though his heart was thudding at the mere thought of being close to the man he had heard so much about.

Ramison looked down at him with a grin as he dropped his hand. "It's nice to finally meet Lady's son. I've heard so much of you from her."

Skipper paled a bit and gulped. "Not, _all_, right?"

"I'd say just enough, coming from a proud mother." He winked at the boy. "Leslie." Skipper groaned as giggles echoed from behind him.

He glared back at Layla and Kowalski. "It's not funny, guys. Stop it!"

Ramison patted the red faced Skipper. "Not as funny as Willis though."

"Your name's Willis?" Layla chirped curiously earning her a nudge from Kowalski. "What?"

"Yes, it is. Can't say I don't like it, but I don't love it either." Ramison narrowed his eyes at Layla, though they were sparkling in amusement. "However, if this information gets out, young lady, you will be in so much trouble. Am I clear?"

Layla grinned widely and saluted him. "Sir, yes, sir!" Skipper rolled his eyes at Layla as the girl squealed. "Awesome! I just saluted a real Admiral! Did you _see_ that, guys? I just saluted a real officer of the Navy! Did you _see_ that?!"

"We were there, Layla." Kowalski countered in a dry tone. "No need to rub it in our faces."

"But I like doing that." She was given glares from them. "What? It's fun." She looked away from them with arms folded. "You people are just jealous."

Manfredi grinned, nudged the other two, and brought his hands to her sides, unknown to her. "Jealous, huh?" Moments later, squeals, protests and laughter filled the air as Layla struggled to get away from three pairs of tickling hands.

Ramison shook his head at them with a smile and turned to the boy before him. "Skipper." He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and felt him tense up when he looked at him. "It's okay to let her go, boy." A small frown appeared on Skipper's face, but he quickly hid it. "I heard what about what happened at the hospital."

A lot of emotions went over his face, and he bowed his head. "Oh."

"You need to move on, Skipper." Ramison nodded to the group just feet away from the two where one of the police escorts was trying to calm Layla down as she threw her shoe at the boys who were running away from her while laughing. "For them.

"I know they're worried for you. And I would too if someone I loved hid and pushed me away.

Ramison let it sink in before he bent down a bit so that they were at eye level. "Your father did the same." Skipper stared at him blankly, but his interest had piqued. "He pushed your mother away when his problems caught up to him. It didn't stop her from trying to reach out, but he just ignored her and kept doing the wrong things, even when he knew it was bad.

"You're a good boy, Skipper. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. When you have someone, you shouldn't push them away." Ramison nodded to the group just as Layla tackled Manfredi with a war cry. "They're your family now. Don't push them away." Skipper watched as a couple of the police escorts held Layla and her other shoe back as she glared evilly at the three staring back at her.

"Do you understand, soldier?"

Skipper snapped up at that and stared at him before nodding sharply. Ramison nodded and looked around before moving closer to the boy. "Can you promise me something?" The frown came back again, but it was visible now. "Can you promise me that you'll protect them just like your mother did to you, her country and everyone she has ever met?"

Skipper shook his head with a smile. "I can't." Ramison raised a brow at him.

"Why not?"

He nodded over to where Layla was. "Because my friend over there told me that promises are meant to be broken. I do oaths, though."

"Okay," the man raised his right hand, "repeat after me then." Skipper breathed in through his nose before raising his hand cautiously. "I, state your name,"

"I, Skipper-"

"Your _real_ name."

Skipper rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. I, Leslie 'Skipper' McGrath,"

"Do solemnly swear,"

"Do solemnly swear,"

"To serve and protect, at all costs,"

"To serve and protect, at all costs"

"No matter the occasion, situation, or district,"

"No matter the occasion, situation, or district,"

"And do what it takes and what is right,"

"And do what it takes and what is right,"

"To help my family, friends, countrymen and whoever I come upon,"

"Whoever? Can't I just stay with the first two?"

"Skipper."

Skipper sighed again. "To help my family, friends, countrymen and whoever I come upon."

"Accordingly."

"Accordingly." Ramison lowered his hand and smiled at Skipper.

"Good job. Remember, you have sworn an oath in front of your motherland." He patted Skipper on the shoulder and nodded to the flag in his hand before ruffling his hair, much to the boy's protest. "I hope to see you in the future, soldier." He saluted the boy again, who saluted back with a big grin.

"Yes, Sir." Ramison gave him a stiff nod before marching off, bringing with him the police escorts as he entered the car.

Skipper watched the cars and escorts drive off. The other four joined him, with Layla right beside him as her eyes followed the vehicles. She had both shoes, much to Skipper's relief because he was afraid the sharp stones in the grass would hurt her.

"That was one cool dude." Manfredi commented.

Johnson nodded and added. "Who is he anyway?"

"Are you kidding me?" Skipper whirled about facing them with the biggest grin on his face. "He's THE Rear Admiral Ramison, the one who single-handedly guided a hundred warships through a storm and a canal the length of the Sahara and the width of a fishmonger market! Guys, we just met a national hero."

"Whoa..." The other four murmured in awe.

"It's an honor to be in his presence." Skipper let out a sigh of content before turning to the others with the same grin. "Who's up for tag?"

Layla raised a hand and waved it. "Ooh, ooh! Me! ME!"

"Not it!" Skipper called out once he saw the looks of approval from the rest, getting a chain reaction from Manfredi, then Kowalski.

"Not it!"

"Not it!"

"N-" Skipper clamped his hand over Layla's mouth just as Johnson finished his 'not it!'.

Layla pulled the hand off and glared at Skipper. "What was _that_ for?"

He shrugged casually and lightly pushed her shoulder. "Guess you're it."

"You cheated!"

He shrugged again. "You were still late, if you think about it." He then grinned at her and started running as the others did the same.

"CHEATER!" Layla stomped her foot on the ground angrily and glared after Skipper. She reached for one shoe and raised it as she ran after him. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

* * *

><p><strong>About Ramison...I totally made him up. XD His exploits too. Well, obviously. But he-I should stop now before I reveal something...<strong>

**And the special is finally complete! Congrats to myself, and you guys, for finishing this. Did you get some of the clues/hints? I doubt it. ;) I was very thorough with hiding them discreetly,** _**yet**_**, in plain sight.**

**On a side note, I have a special after-chapter, that will come out soon. ;) Don't forget to check it out, (this story will now be listed as 'Complete'), since its a dead-ringer for a DGUOM spoiler.**

**Thanks for your support, Q, and the future Queen of Madagascar. Hey, you both start with Q. That's so Q. XD**

**(WAIT. *raises hands in surrender* DON'T KILL ME! I TAKE IT BACK! *runs away* I'M NOT SORRY I SAID THAT THOUGH! *ducks away from thrown bomb* I'M STILL NOT SORRY. DON'T TAKE ME BACK TO THE ROOM WITH THE CREEPY DOLLS.)**


	6. Special

"Ow!" Layla winced and her foot pulled back involuntarily, but it was held down by Kowalski as the boy gently prodded the sole with a finger. "What are you doing? It's just a scratch. No biggie."

Kowalski cleared his throat to get their attention as his eyes went over the sole of Layla's only uncovered foot. "It just scrapped the skin a bit and it's not deep. But," he held up the cause of Layla's current predicament, along with it's factor, "if you had just kept your shoe on instead of going all out ballistic on us, you never would've stepped on this irregularly shaped rock."

"Aren't all rocks irregularly shaped?" The girl inquired, earning her looks from all four boys. "What? It's true. Unless you intentionally shape it."

Skipper stood before her with arms crossed and a glare at her. "How about we go back to blaming you for hurting yourself?"

"I'm naturally clumsy." She shrugged casually. "It's in my nature to be accident-prone."

"You got yourself hurt, Layla. What if you did fall?"

"I'll get back up?" She suggested with a small grin.

"This is not funny. You almost fell over a whole flight of steps!"

"It's not like I wanted to step on the rock! How was I supposed to know it was there?! I mean, I didn't ask it to move there so I could crush it with my weight, do the monkey dance and almost fall down a flight of steps! Do I look like one of those supers with the mind power thingy...I forgot his name...or was it a she?" Skipper raised a brow at her. "Don't give me that look!"

"What look?"

"Don't play dumb. I'm talking about that look. That one right there, on your face."

"Who's playing dumb?"

"This is humiliating and degrading." She murmured to herself before glaring up at Skipper from her position on the ground. "What kind of brother are you?" She spoke in an accusing tone as she narrowed her eyes.

"Do you want ice cream?"

Her eyes grew wide excitedly. "Ice cream? The cookie one?"

"You mean cookies n' cream?" Kowalski corrected with a slight smile.

"Yeah," Skipper chuckled and held out both hands to Layla, "the cookie one." She grabbed them and he hoisted her up.

"Yay!" Skipper shoved her shoe and sock into her hands with a frown.

"After you put your shoe on. We're not moving until it's back on."

She sighed and put on both the sock and shoe. "I merely tripped over a rock. It doesn't hurt."

"You almost flew down the steps. If it wasn't for Kowalski and Johnson, you would have. Now, what would happen if they didn't catch you in time or if they weren't there?"

"I'll fly down the stairs like Peter Pan! Here I come Neverland!" Skipper groaned and face-palmed as Layla started running through a park. She grabbed a lamp post, and swung around it before gasping loudly. "SWINGS!" She jumped down and started running toward the playground, only to trip over the small wall lining the playground and preventing the sand from spilling onto the grass or sidewalk. "Oof."

"Layla!"

Before the boys could reach her, she had already dusted herself off and was sitting down on one of the swings. She looked up at Skipper as he stopped before her.

"Can I stay and play?"

"With who?" He gestured to the sky with one hand and the park with the other. "And it's dark out, in case you haven't noticed."

"Please?"

"There's nobody here, Layla."

"Yup. That's why the swings are mine and I can play on them."

"Layla, we have to go home. Ma's waiting for us to come home."

"Please? You can tell her that I was playing on the swings."

"No. Now come on."

"But I want to swing. I never get to play on the swings."

"Stop it, Layla. We need to go."

"I have a cellphone."

"I don't care." He grabbed her hand and started walking away, practically dragging her along.

"No." She numbly replied before dropping to her knees, stopping Skipper.

"Layla," he called in warning and glared down at her limp form lying on her stomach, half on the grass, half on the sidewalk.

"I want to be alone." Her voice was similar to Skipper's cold dead tone just days before, and her eyes were staring blankly at nothing before her, but nobody noticed.

Skipper rolled his eyes and bent down. "You have your own room. I'm going to carry you now, whether you like it or not."

"I don't want to go back." He slipped his arms under her body and was about to lift her up when her next words stopped him. "Nobody understands." Skipper froze, along with Manfredi and Johnson as Kowalski frowned in confusion. "I'm not happy. I'm faking it. It's never real. Nobody understands."

He sighed and took his arms away, using one hand to sweep her hair back, but she still didn't respond. "We can't leave you here."

"Nobody's here. Nobody is. Nobody understands. Nobody." A tear fell out of her eye but she didn't wipe it away.

"Layla, come on. You can do this. You're the strong one, remember?"

"I'm not. I know I'm not. They are right. Nobody understands."

Kowalski took a step back toward Johnson and Manfredi, who were looking at each other. "What's happening?" The two looked at the guy before shrugging.

"We don't know." Manfredi answered. "She does that sometimes. She's just a dam waiting to burst. I guess Skipper calls it her outlet?"

"Why does she keep saying 'nobody understands'?"

"Only Skipper knows, but he never tells us."

Johnson blinked in shock and hurriedly whispered to Kowalski. "Are you going to leave her now that you've seen what she's really like?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

Johnson exchanged glances with Manfredi, who shrugged casually but was watching him warily.

"They always do. Well, usually."

"No." Kowalski shook his head with a frown and looked back at Layla. "I'm not going to do that. I'm not leaving my friends."

"We'll see..." Manfredi murmured under his breath, loud enough only for Johnson to hear.

Skipper gently stroked her face with his knuckles. "You," he bit down on his lip when she closed her eyes even though little streams fell from under her lids.

"I can't, Skipper. They're the only things I can hear right now. I can't even hear my own voice. I can't..." She finally shifted so that her face was in her hands as her body rocked with sobs. He looked down at her sadly before sighing and leaning down so that his mouth was next to his ear.

"Swear to me that you'll be back safely." He said softly while rubbing her back soothingly. "I'll check on you before Ma wakes up." She didn't reply or move her position as he lightly murmured into her hair, stroking it and then walking away. "Come on."

Kowalski blinked and then gestured to Layla. "We can't just," Manfredi placed a hand on his mouth as he and Johnson started pulling him away. He looked back at the sobbing form on the ground before turning to Skipper, determined to find out what he knows.

* * *

><p>Layla kicked her legs back and forth on the swing, occasionally letting them drag through the dirt before kicking them up again. If you didn't notice the puffy eyes and the wet handkerchief tucked into one pocket, she would like a normal girl having fun on the swings. At night.<p>

She took out her cellphone after looking around the quiet and empty park. The streetlights, stars and moon were the only things lighting up the darkened area and there was not a soul in sight. No people, or animals.

Once she was sure she was the only one there, she flipped open the phone and dialed in the numbers she had already memorized. As much as she disliked doing things like this, she had to. It was a job that was simple, complicated in its own terms, and clear. _Inform. _She had more than enough time for herself to recover and now she had to do this.

She waited for the dial tone to finish as she looked around again.

"_Layla?_" A voice with an English accent broke through and she stared at the device before placing it by her ear, speaking with the same accent and in a formal tone.

"Good evening, Uncle."

"_Evening, already? My, time flies_."

"It is already past midnight here, actually."

_"I really do need to have a watch set up just for you._" The girl smiled as the man chuckled, though she knew he couldn't see it. "_Do you need anything?_"

"No, I do not need anything. I just want to tell you something."

"_Is everything alright over there?_" The concern was clear in his voice and Layla suddenly felt guilty. She knew why, but she loathed the guilty feeling. Which happened to haunt her ever other day. "_Layla? Is something wrong?_"

"I think nobody told you...since you do not know yet..."

"_Layla, what is going on? Are you alright? How about the boys?_"

"They're fine, Uncle."

"_How about you?_"

_Skipper's the priority._

"I am too, Uncle."

"_Come on, out with it. What happened? I would rather hear it from you than anybody else._"

"I know..." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before the words tumbled out of her mouth bluntly. "She is dead."

"_Miss Melissa? The poor girl. What happened?_"

"No. Sorry. I meant,_ her_."

There was a pause on the other end, and Layla took a glance at her phone to check if they were still connected. She placed the phone back to her ear when she heard a sigh.

"_Lieutenant Commander Lady McGrath? She is...she passed away?_"

"Yes."

Another pause, before a grim voice spoke back to her.

"_How did the boy take it?_"

"He has hypothermia."

"_You said he is alright, right?_"

"The doctor says he'll recover after a few days. A week, if he does not stay in bed. But the service was today, so he had to attend."

"_Today? He did?_" She noticed the quick change in subject but she didn't say a word.

"Yes, Uncle."

"_I guess I can count on you to help keep him in bed? His mother would want him to stay healthy. We, would want him to stay healthy._"

"Of course. I will try, but he is stubborn. So I guess I will have to baby him, which he hates so much when I do and will force him to want to get better sooner." The man chuckled again and she felt a small smile come. "How is the baby, Uncle?"

"_Just dandy. Quite a handful for someone like me, and it is a good thing they provide nurseries here. I can keep an eye on him while I work. Artificial milk is not as good, but it would do for now, especially after..._" There was another pause. "_Well, do be careful with the presents. I have one for each of you. I did not have the time to wrap them up, so could I count on you to do that?_"

She nodded, then spoke to the receiver. "I can do that."

"_They are in a box on the bench before you._" Layla looked up, spotting a medium sized box on aforementioned bench. "_Do you see it?_"

"Yes, Uncle. Oh, and belated Merry Christmas and an advanced Happy New Year, Uncle."

"_You too. Take care, Layla._" Layla walked over to the box, frowning thoughtfully at it. It did scare her a bit that she hadn't noticed the box before. Still, she should be used to it, since this wasn't the first package to arrive mysteriously.

She shrugged and kept her phone, before lifting the taped box up with some difficulty. It took her longer than she thought to bring in the box, but she managed to do so until Ma caught her walking in.

_"Miss Guatamela Koleen," Layla froze in the process of placing one foot on the steps, box in hands, "where have you been?" Layla licked her lips and turned around to face Ma, who had her arms crossed as she tapped her foot._

_The girl looked to the ground and brought the box closer to her chest. "I was out..."_

_"I know that. Where?"_

_"The park."_

_"The park!" The girl jumped at the outburst. "What were you thinking doing in the park around midnight? Do you know how many bad people are out there at that time? And in the park? A public place? I'm surprised you didn't come home running from some hooligan."_

_"I'm sorry. I just wanted to play on the swings. Nobody lets me play on the swings."_

_"And where did that box come from then?"_

_Layla looked up at the woman. "I was getting the boys' presents."_

_"And what brought you to steal such things?"_

_"Steal?" Layla repeated, wide eyed. "No, Ma! I didn't steal them!"_

_"Then where did you get those?"_

_"Uh, well, I bought them a while back, and well, I uh, hid them."_

_"Why didn't you just hide them here?"_

_Layla frowned. "Because Skipper said I was horrible at hide and seek. And if he found the box, it would ruin the surprise. Especially since Christmas is over. I at least wanted the boys to be happy for New Year's, which is tomorrow."_

_Ma stared at the girl for a while, making her inspect the kitchen floor and play with her hair. "Next time, tell me if you're going to do something like that. I have a safe, you know. Do you hear me, Layla?"_

_The girl sighed and nodded, looking back up at the woman. "Yes, Ma."_

_"Good. Now get to bed. And be careful with that box."_

_"Yes, Ma."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Note: Lieutenant Commander. Included in the US Navy. Grade O-4, and the insignia would look like seven sharp pointed petals of a golden flower. Taken from <strong>**military factory ranks navy_ranks . asp**_

**I do not own Peter Pan or Neverland. XD It was just a mention...I wish I did...**

**It's awfully long, but there are a lot of points here you need to take notice of, especially Layla's personality and her 'Uncle', just to give a clue.**

**And apparently, *sighs*, the group seems to be hiding a lot of secrets...secrets Rico doesn't know..._yet_...**


End file.
